Fulfilment
by msmadhatter
Summary: In the beginning, Eren thought a bucket list would be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Fulfilment**

* * *

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

Levi's breath is hot in his ear, hands tight on his waist, hair brushing his cheek as he sings. Eren can hardly listen to the words, can barely follow the tune being crooned into his ear. It's hard, when the music is punctuated with the tramping of footsteps overhead. Even harder when he knows that this is a farewell. Levi would never be so.. sappy if it wasn't.

Hell, if it wasn't the end, Levi would never live this down. Slow dancing in a basement while singing in his boyfriend's ear? Not Levi. Never.

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but thats nothing new..._

Oh. Now he's listening. Levi is glaring at him, as much as he can while singing slow, sappy love songs. It's a once in a lifetime event, he supposes, and if he doesn't listen carefully Levi might kill him before the Titans do.

So he smiles up at him, adjusting his grip on his waist and pulling him closer. It works, if Levi's closed eyes and sudden intake of breath are anything to go by. To his credit, he doesn't miss a beat of the song. Maybe he's keeping time by the drumming of the footsteps on the ceiling.

The ceiling is actually shaking. Eren doesn't know why he's surprised at this, considering the weight of the average titan.

_I loved you with a fire red, now its turning blue, and you say..._

He's said many things, over the last few days. A lot of them he didn't mean, some he did. I love you. Once. Was once enough? Should he say it again? Again and again, until the words become meaningless, the way too much of everything does in the end. Maybe he'll just leave it unsaid. There are some things that are just understood.

Levi's stopped singing. Now he looks almost... apprehensive? He's waiting for his opinion, Eren realizes. He almost laughs. Levi, insecure about his singing voice. If only Armin was still around to share the joke with, because Levi won't find it humorous at all, and Eren might find himself dead earlier than expected. But...

"You were brilliant" he murmurs, "Just what I wanted to hear right now." And its the truth, no matter how much Eren might want to rib Levi about his sappiness.

"Of course I was," Levi says. "Now have we done everything on that silly list?"

"It wasn't silly, and anyway you enjoyed it" Eren replies.

Levi will never admit that he enjoyed anything on their bucket list, so Eren will just have to do it for him. Even though he knows that Levi enjoyed nearly everything, except perhaps having to learn to change a diaper, or dance in one of the old nightclubs inside of Wall Rose. Levi is an amazing dancer, when he tries.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Levi is grudgingly admitting.

"It was fucking brilliant, Levi. I can't believe you'd never tried whipped cream or built a snowman or gone swimming before!" Eren says. Levi's face when Eren had shoved snow in it had been priceless.

Levi raises his eyebrows. "I thought we were past the age for that kind of thing, Jaeger."

Of course they're past it, Eren thinks. They've been past it ever since Levi found him huddled over Mikasa's body in the ruins of Wall Sina. Levi took him home and cleaned him up, guiding him through the motions like a child.

That night, Levi stayed in his bedroom, sleeping on the floor so he would be there when Eren woke up, screaming for Mikasa. He did the same for the next 3 nights, until Eren came out of his daze and pulled him into bed.

At first, it was an escape for both of them. During the day they would run on adrenaline, fuelled by each titan they killed, and at night they would release the grief and stress before collapsing exhausted into sleep. The arrangement hasn't changed much, except somewhere along the way they fell in love.

It took Armin's death for them to realize it, something which Eren hates. Why should the best things come along with the worst? Like now. They've finally completed their bucket list, the hastily scrawled words on a ripped up paper bag, and now they're going to die.

Thats the whole point of a bucket list, Levi would point out, but for Eren it was a dream, that the bucket list would never be completed, that they would never die.

It certainly seemed that way on the days that they were on leave, playing hide-and-seek in the alleys of inner Wall Rose. Eren can still remember Levi's face when he found him huddled inside a half empty water barrel. By the end of it, they were so competitive that Eren was attatching himself to cathedral roofs with his 3DMG. It was worth it, every bit, even getting beat up by Levi after.

"Levi?"

His boyfriend turns from where he is crossing the last item off the list at a rickety old table in the corner. "Yes, Eren?"

"Is this it?" Eren asks. There's so much more he wants to say, but his mouth is dry, and anyway he knows Levi will understand.

And he does. "This is it," Levi says, "Was there anything else you wanted to put on the list?"

"Apart from going back in time? No." says Eren. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's scared. No matter how many times he's been in life-threatening situations, its never been as final as this. Its all because of the list, he decides.

Before, there was a sense that the list made them immortal, that they couldn't die before everything on it had been done. Now that sense is gone, and Eren's breath is coming in short gasps, arms and legs trembling.

He's on the verge of transformation. But he's not going to. He can't. Not when he agreed with Levi about it. Fighting will just be futile. But he doesn't want to die. He doesn't want -

Warm arms wrap around his waist from behind, and Levi's breath is ghosting over his ears.

"Stop thinking, Eren." Its an order, from his heichou, from his boyfriend, and of course he obeys. Levi's presence is calming, slowing his breathing and stopping the trembling in his limbs with a touch.

"Why aren't you scared?", Eren whispers.

"I am."

The admission sends frissions of fear down his spine once again. Levi is and always has been his pillar of strength, and for him to admit that...

Its real now, not just a distant event, anticipated but not thought about enough to cause any worry.

"Eren." Levi is calling him back to the present.

"I'm sorry, Levi."

Levi ignores him, something he does everytime he feels that Eren is saying something stupid. His voice is hesitant, faltering as he continues.

"I enjoyed it, Eren. Especially the snow, and jumping off Wall Rose, and getting caught under mistletoe. I'm glad we did this stupid list of yours," he says.

"So am I," Eren whispers.

The footsteps are almost deafening now, and the shattering of glass and brick and wood can be heard from upstairs.

"I'll see you again, brat," Levi murmurs into his hair.

He turns Eren around until they are pressed against each other, face to face, and kisses him.

The kiss is slow to start, almost gentle by Levi's standards. Eren complies, opening his mouth under Levi's and beginning to respond with fervor. Levi's hands tangle in his hair and angle his face to the right to deepen the kiss. Eren moans in response, wrapping his arms tightly around Levi's back and pressing their bodies flush to one another. They are about to die, but he can still feel the evidence of Levi's arousal pressing against his thigh.

Suddenly, Levi moves, pushing Eren back and causing him to overbalance, but Levi's arms are supporting him as he walks Eren backwards and pushes him against the wall. Eren laughs breathlessly.

"Are you trying to distract me?" he asks. Because - oh - its definitely working, he can hardly concentrate on their imminent doom when Levi is kissing his way down his neck and - right there -The wanton noises he's making are kind of embarrassing. But who cares? Not when Levi's lips are brushing over his own again, over his ears, on that sensitive spot at his earlobe.

"I love you, brat." Levi murmurs, and Eren has hardly had time to process this realization when the ceiling is gone.

Gone. Smashed. Probably by that Titan's fist, the one that is now peering greedily into their basement. Levi's not even looking. He just continues to suck his way down Eren's collarbone like there's no tomorrow. Well, there isn't, not for them, but Eren can't help but be distracted from Levi's ministrations by the deformed face that is peering through the ceiling. What's left of the ceiling. Which isn't very much.

Levi pulls away from his nipple and brings their lips together again. Eren thinks he should just shut his eyes and get on with it. There are worse ways to die, after all.

"I love you", he whispers through Levi's insistent kiss. "Stop, goddamnit Levi, I love you so much."

"I know, brat", Levi replies softly, "I love you too."

And then they are kissing once again. Levi's breath, the feel of Levi's lips on his, Levi's jutting hipbones digging into him, Levi's tongue in his mouth – these are the last things Eren knows.

* * *

Bucket List:

By Eren and Levi

1. Find as many ticklish spots as possible.

2. Scare Levi Eren Levi enough to make him wet his pants!

3. Play hide-and-seek.

4. Visit a nightclub.

5. Play in the snow.

6. Teach Eren to dance properly.

7. Get Levi to dance dirty.

8. Hear Levi sing.

9. Sing a love song.

10. Catch a cat.

11. Learn to write left handed.

12. See who can hang upside down for the longest.

13. Travel outside Wall Maria again.

14. Kill 100 titans in one day.

15. Have a race without the 3DMG. The winner decides who tops next.

16. Kiss for 5 minutes without stopping for breath.

17. Make Annie smile.

18. Christen Erwin's desk.

19. Dye Mikasa's scarf purple.

20. Appreciate Hanji.

21. Take Eren to a gay bar.

22. Have a drinking competition.

23. Compose a poem.

24. Play a prank on Jean.

25. Say, I love you.

* * *

**A/N**

**Late night ramblings. I hope you enjoyed - well, I hope it made you sad, at least. I'm a horrible person. **

**Keep an eye out for updates! I might post scenes from the actual doing of the list. **

**You can also check it out at ao3, probably more likely to get faster updates there. **


	2. No21

**No. 21: Take Eren to a gay bar. **

"There it is," Levi is saying.

Eren doesn't hear him. He's too busy staring at the couple enthusiastically making out against the wall. The taller of the two guys is dark haired and lanky and the other guy-

Wait, is that _Jean?_

Then that means – the dark haired guy turns his head and Eren catches a glimpse of a freckled cheek. He was right. It's Marco. Who is now licking and kissing his way along Jean's collarbone while Jean arches his back and moans. _Oh, God_. Jean is shamelessly arching up into Marco, with no thought for any audience they might have, and fuck if that isn't the hottest thing Eren has seen since this morning.

Suddenly feeling awkward, he turns away from the scene to listen to Levi. He's stopped talking though, and is now staring at Eren with an arched eyebrow and his trademark smirk.

"Like what you see, Jaeger?" he asks.

"No! I mean yes – wait no hell no! _God. _I mean that's _Jean_ we're talking about. No way do I like that," Eren says hastily.

If he's feeling a little turned on, it's because of the way Levi is looking at him. Definitely not because of Jean. Horses and sex just don't equate, not in Eren's book.

Levi's expression says it all. Amusement and pity for the poor baby gay. But thankfully, he turns away from the source of Eren's discomfort.

"Well, brat, there it is," he says.

Eren follows his gaze. At first glance, the bar doesn't look like much. Heavy wooden double doors at the end of the street, firmly closed, with a rickety sign above displaying a … riding crop? Large lettering above the sign saying "THE STABLE". He's not impressed by the name. It sounds too much like Jean's home for him to be comfortable.

There's a shadowy alcove next to the door, but no bouncer in sight. Maybe Levi was kidding, and this isn't actually an exclusively gay bar, entry on invitation.

By the time he's finished checking out the club, Levi is striding towards the entrance. Eren runs to catch up, reaching him just as the bouncer steps out from the alcove beside the doors.

Eren yelps. The guy isn't built like a typical bouncer, but he has a presence that makes Eren take a nervous step back behind Levi, who has greeted the man like an old friend.

Levi sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Eren, this is Mike. Mike, Eren."

"Nice to meet you," Eren mumbles in reply, but Levi is already speaking again.

"Eren, you have to let Mike smell you before you'll be allowed in the club."

Smell him? Levi says it so matter of factly that Eren can't tell if he's joking or not.

"I'm being serious, brat. Mike is an excellent judge of character."

Alright. Eren gulps, but takes a cautious step forward. How long has it been since he last had a shower? He's worried that the bouncer – Mike – will be able to smell Levi on him. They didn't shower after christening Commander Erwin's desk this morning.

But fucking Levi is not a train of thought that Eren wants to be pursuing right now, not when Mike is standing closer to him than Levi ever will in public. And sniffing his body, where he is sure the smell of Levi still lingers.

Speaking of Levi, he's wearing a shit-eating grin like he knows exactly what Eren is thinking about.

Life just isn't fair.

Finally, the bouncer seems to be done with his sniff check. He's smirking at Eren as he nods and turns to open the door. Eren's sure he knows exactly what Levi and him were doing this morning.

He's like a bloodhound. Maybe he's the Survey Corps' tracker.

The thought drags a giggle from Eren's lips before he can help it. Both Levi and the bouncer turn to him with identical arched eyebrow expressions. He quickly stifles the laugh.

Those expressions have got to be a Survey Corps thing. Maybe he'll ask Levi to teach him.

Later, he decides, as Levi places a hand on the small of his back and guides him through the door.

Inside is dark and roomy, and Eren blinks away the glare in his eyes while Levi calls something back to the bouncer. The club looks fairly ordinary – there's a counter at the back of the room where two red-heads are serving drinks. In the centre is an empty stage where the spotlight is being shone on a blond haired girl who's giggling in the lap of her brunette girlfriend.

"So, this is a gay bar?" Eren asks.

Levi just gives him a no-shit-Sherlock look and pushes on the small of his back, guiding him further into the bar.

"It looks normal!" Eren says defensively, "I was expecting something more, um-"

"Gay?" asks Levi, "Little baby gay, we are normal."

Eren scowls at the nickname. He hates being called a baby gay. He's a fully-fledged, mature adult gay, thankyou very much.

A shout of laughter draws his attention to where someone – is that Connie? – appears to be protecting his drink from Sasha, who is instantly recognizable by the crumbs spraying out of her mouth. Jean and Marco appear to have snuck inside sometime too, and are laughing at Sasha's antics. Two large guys are also sitting with the group, one dark haired and one blonde.

He turns his attention back to the empty stage.

"So do they have music here?" he asks Levi, who is watching him survey the room with an indulgent expression.

"Not this early, no. The entertainment usually starts at about 10, when the normal crowd turn up," he says.

"The normal crowd?"

"Ymir and Christa over there are here most nights," Levi says, pointing at the girls on the stage, "Jean and Marco, Reiner and Bertholdt, Annie and Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Mike, Hanji behind the counter, even Erwin sometimes, and a whole bunch you don't know."

"I had no idea you had this much of a social life," Eren mutters.

"You have no idea about most things, brat."

Eren bristles at that comment, and is thinking up a snappy retort for his irritating boyfriend when he realizes something.

"Wait, did you say Annie and _Mikasa?_" he asks.

Levi laughs softly.

"Your sister's been coming here for 6 months now. She's been with Annie for the last 3. Shouldn't you already know this?"

"I've been busy! With you!"

God. Now Eren feels like the biggest piece of shit. His sister's come out of the closet, and gotten a girlfriend, and he hasn't even noticed. He's sure Mikasa knows everything about him and Levi, down to how many times they've had sex, but he hasn't noticed a thing about her. He's the worst brother ever.

"I'll talk to her tonight," he says to Levi, "Wait. She's not here now, is she?"

"Mikasa and Annie have date night on Saturdays. Which you should already know, Eren."

Great. Now he feels even more like a piece of shit. He makes a fervent mental note to talk to Mikasa first chance he gets.

Which won't be tonight, because Levi's hand, still resting on the small of his back, is now moving lower. At first, Eren thinks that he's going to remove it, but then Levi moves his hand down and squeezes his ass.

Eren yelps.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

Levi is very serious about maintaining his position in the Survey Corps. And that means no public relationships with big-talking, green-eyed recruits. He's never touched Eren in public before, but here it seems that all restrictions are off.

Levi confirms this, circling his arms around Eren from behind. He tiptoes to place his head on Eren's shoulder and presses firmly into him.

"Everyone here knows, Eren," Levi breathes into his ear, "Relax. You're here for a good time."

Eren is blushing hotly by now, but Levi is kissing his neck and it's really hard to think when he does that.

Everyone in the club can see his boner, he's sure. And a lot of them are watching.

Eren claps his hand to his mouth and squeaks. He turns around and presses himself close to Levi, hiding his boner from public view.

It's only from the sharp intake of breath that Eren realizes that Levi's is more than interested, and pressing himself against him may have been a bad mistake.

But it's too late, because Levi has placed one hand around his waist and one tangled in his hair and is pulling him down into a kiss.

He stills his lips over Eren's. His eyes are open with pupils dilated and staring right at him. He's daring him to pull away.

It's exactly because of this that Eren kisses back. He shuts his eyes, ignoring the bar and all their enthusiastic audience. Levi is biting at his lower lip, swiping his tongue over it and into his open mouth. It's sinful. It's hot and wet and messy and Eren doesn't care, because Levi is claiming him in public and the idea of an audience is turning Eren on more than it should.

Fuck, they need to do this more often. He moans softly. Levi's squeezing his ass again. Not that he minds. God, no.

He's disappointed and whines softly when Levi pulls away. As usual, he looks unruffled, but Eren can see his dilated pupils and feel the racing of his pulse. And of course, there's the boner.

"Enjoying it yet?" Levi asks him.

Eren blushes again.

"I think I liked being watched," he whispers.

"You think?" As if to prove this point, he reaches a hand down to cup Eren's crotch.

Sometime during that, the guy operating the spotlight has shone it on the two of them, and the entire bar is watching.

Jean wolf-whistles and the large blond guy cheers.

"Give us a show, Levi!" calls the woman behind the bar.

Eren glances at Levi. He seems to be enjoying the attention.

"Get your pervy eyes back in your head, Hanji," he calls back to her.

They head over to the bar. Eren's in too much of a daze to do anything, and sits there stupidly while Levi orders their drinks.

"Sex on the Beach and a Liquid Viagra," announces the bartender – Hanji? – placing two drinks in front of them.

Eren almost chokes at the names.

"Liquid Viagra?"

"For you, brat. Jaegermeister and Red Bull."

Levi's just laughing at him now.

"Old man, you're the one who needs the Viagra," says Eren.

"That's not what you said this morning."

They are interrupted by Hanji and Jean, who are standing behind the bar laughing at the two of them.

"Isn't he adorable?" Hanji asks.

Levi is scowling at her.

"He's my adorable baby gay, shitface. Back the fuck off."

"Baby gay?" asks Jean. He looks like Christmas has come early. Great. Eren can't wait until this gets back to the rest of the 104th. He'll never hear the end of it, from them or from Levi.

"Shut it, Horseface. Go back and neigh at Marco," he snaps. Not that he's got anything against Marco, but the fact that Jean once hit on Mikasa is enough to place him in Eren's bad books forever.

"Oooh, baby gay, I'm insulted. Seriously, how old are you, twelve?"

"Even a twelve year old could do better than that," remarks Levi.

Eren turns to him with a betrayed puppy dog face.

"You're meant to be on my side!"

Levi simply smirks at him, but Hanji is now in full mother mode.

"Awwww, Levi, he's so cute! Seriously, if you ever want me to look after him for a while –"

"No."

"But –"

"No."

Hanji pouts, but returns to pouring drinks.

"Another round, Jean?" she asks cheerily.

"Yep, put it on my tab," Jean says. He glances down at Eren. "And get a drink for baby gay here too."

"I don't want your drinks," mutters Eren.

Jean raises his arms in exasperation.

"I'm being nice, Jaeger. Shut up and come drink with us, and bring Levi with you."

Hanji chimes in. "Great idea, Jean! Grumpy over here can finally have some fun!"

Levi is glaring at them all, but rises at Eren's insistent tug on his sleeve.

"Your definition of fun leaves a lot to be desired, shitface."

* * *

Two hours later, Eren has met all the 'normal crowd'. Or most of them. Annie and Mikasa are conspicuously absent.

A guy called Niles is cracking joke after joke in a corner, downing shots as people surround him. Connie and Sasha, who Eren has discovered are both transgender, are arguing over snacks at the bar. The two large guys from earlier, Reiner and Bertholdt, are making out in the middle of the dance floor. Christa is singing into the microphone while Ymir watches her possessively.

Levi hasn't left his side the whole night. He's stopped 4 attempts by Hanji to spike Eren's drink with something stronger, and 2 attempts by Eren to lure Jean into a fight. He's kissed Eren 3 times on popular demand by those who enjoyed their earlier show.

Overall, Levi's having more fun than Eren's ever seen him have before. And so, Eren is determined to come here again. As often as they possibly can.

It's somewhat later in the night when Hanji asks Levi for a performance.

"Come on, Levi, we haven't had one from you in ages!"

"I said no, shitface. Eren doesn't need to see that" Levi says.

"See what?" asks Eren. He's curious as to what kind of performances Levi used to give.

"Levi used to do drag," chimes in the short blond girl – Christa – drawing the attention of a few more people.

"Yeah! Levi, lets have a show," says Jean.

"Drag?" asks Eren.

Levi glances at him.

"I did quite a bit of it before I got with you. Then I thought you might not appreciate me putting on a show for everyone here."

"No, I want to see it!" says Eren. "Please, Levi?"

Levi sighs, but he doesn't look as upset as he's putting on.

"Fine. Hanji, is my stuff still in the back?"

"You bet it is! I've been waiting for this day for ages, Levi!"

Levi stands up.

"Stay here, Eren. I'll be on stage in 10 minutes," he says before jumping over the bar and heading into the back room.

A collective cheer rises from the audience. Apart from what Levi calls 'the normal crowd' there are a lot of other people dancing, drinking and making out in the club.

Eren can see a few of them slipping out the door.

"Why are they leaving?" he asks, "I thought Levi was pretty popular around here."

"He is," says Jean.

"They're going to spread the word," says Marco, "Levi attracts a huge audience."

Hanji returns from unlocking the back room for Levi and leans over the counter conspirationally.

"You've got him whipped, Eren," she whispers excitedly.

"Whipped? No, he –"

"Don't even try and deny it, Jaeger," Jean says, "Do you know how long its been since he last did a show?"

"Hanji's been begging him for ages now, but one word from you and he agrees straight away," agrees Marco.

Although Jean's having a good laugh about it, Eren can't deny the warm feeling that he gets from those words. Levi isn't a very demonstrative person by nature, so it's the small things that mean so much to Eren.

The lights dim on the stage. Looking around, Eren can see that the place is pretty much packed now. He whistles.

"Levi's really that good, huh?"

"Wait 'til you see him perform," squeals Hanji.

The lights dim further, and the first notes of Madonna's Crazy For You echo out over the tinny speakers.

Then the spotlight comes on. Jean and Marco are saying something, but Eren is fixated on Levi.

He's standing in the glare of the spotlight, dressed all in black. Thigh high stockings, boots, black garter belt. Black lingerie. That's the only way Eren can think to describe it. He's wearing a wig, but he looks so natural. Boobs. Eren's mouth is dry and his pulse is racing again.

The spotlight moves to his face. If anything, its even better than the rest of his body. The cheekbones stand out, but the makeup softens his features. He looks almost gentle like that. Winged eyeliner, mascara, lipstick. Blush.

Looking like that should be illegal.

_Swaying room as the music starts…_

God, how is he doing that? Levi's lips, accentuated by lipstick, are moving like he was born to sing this song.

_Strangers making the most of the dark…_

Levi is _dancing. _And fuck if that isn't the hottest thing Eren's seen. The sway of his hips is mesmerizing, and some of the dance moves are giving Eren an excellent view of his body.

_Two by two their bodies become one.._

Now, he's just teasing Eren. Looking right at him. Singing directly to him.

_You're so close but still a world away…_

Levi's turned his back to him now, not that Eren minds. It's almost disappointing when he turns around again, but any sense of disappointment is dispelled by the next words, sung directly to him.

_I'm crazy for you, _

_Touch me once and you'll know its true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

That's as good a confession as Eren's ever had from Levi. He's aware of the crowd cheering, but he blocks it out. This performance is for him alone.

He watches the rest of the performance intently, not missing the way Levi's eyes return to him time and time again. Every time someone in the audience reaches up to shove a note in his boots, his eyes are on Eren.

Eren has never loved him more.

_I'm crazy, crazy for you. _

The applause is thunderous. Really, it might actually bring the roof down. Jean is wolf-whistling next to him again, and it doesn't escape Eren that Levi is an object of desire for most of the crowd here.

He's feeling possessive. Claws out. Levi is _his_.

Eren stands up, pushing Jean out of his way, and jumps up on the stage. Levi turns to him surprised, but he doesn't have time to say anything because Eren has grabbed him around the waist and kissed him.

The kiss is long and deep, and audience is going crazy. Levi is a bit surprised at first, but soon responds, hand rubbing circles on Eren's back. He seems to understand Eren's claim on him, and gives as good as he gets.

Tongues, lips, noses bumping. Finally, Eren pulls away.

"Mine," he whispers.

Levi smirks.

"I take it I was good then," he purrs.

"Too good."

Levi's face softens slightly.

"Only for you, brat."

Eren nods. He's ridiculously happy at that statement, and probably more than a little drunk. This last fact doesn't escape Levi's notice. He steps down from the stage, disappointing the calls for an encore, and guides Eren over to the bar.

"Wait here. I'll change, and then we'll leave," Levi says.

Eren mumbles a protest, but only half-heartedly. Leaving means getting Levi into bed, which is just what he needs right now.

Hanji is heading back over towards him, beaming.

"Did you like that, Eren? He's great, isn't he!" she says.

"I'm glad I got to see that again," agrees Jean.

A spike of jealousy flares through Eren.

"Make the most of it horseface, that's the last time you'll be seeing it," he snaps.

"What, is he reserved for private viewing now?" laughs Jean.

"Yes, he is."

Jean seems to respect that, at least, and backs off to go talk to Marco. Or kiss Marco. Or whatever. Eren doesn't care.

Just then, Levi returns. He takes one look at Eren's expression and puts an arm around his waist.

"Come on, brat, lets go home."

Eren doesn't question where home is; he simply leans into Levi and lets him guide them out of the bar.

Because home is wherever Levi is.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Fluff .**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Inverted Teacups

One minute.

Eren's face is cherry red, his head is pounding and his breath is coming in pants. His pulse is drumming in his ears and he feels light-headed.

Levi thinks he looks like he's just cum.

Except for that fact that he's upside down, Eren is the very picture of post-coital bliss.

He himself probably looks the same. There's only so much composure one can maintain when hanging upside down from a church ceiling.

Hopefully though, Eren will just give up already, and Levi can claim his reward. There's no way he's going to lose to this brat, not when it was said brat's stupid idea to put this on their list.

Besides, he wants Eren to fuck him.

It's a big problem when both you and your boyfriend like to bottom. Which is why Levi stipulated rewards for their bucket list. He's confident he'll be able to claim all the rewards anyway - Eren might be 18 now, but Levi's got almost a decade on him and youth is no match for experience.

Or was it age is no match for beauty? He's never been good at these stupid idioms, no matter how much Erwin is fond of spouting them at him.

It's been 2 minutes by the church clock.

By now, Eren's got to be feeling it. There's no way he isn't getting ready to give up, not looking like all the blood in his body has rushed to his head. He looks like a cherry tomato, ripe and ready to burst.

He definitely can't last much longer.

Reassuring himself with that thought, Levi tries to catch Eren's eye.

Which is difficult, since both of them are screwed shut while he chants something under his breath.

Is the idiot counting?

"Oi. Brat."

Eren gulps, or swallows, or attempts to. Mostly, he just makes a sound like a dying cat, the way he did when he saw Levi wearing a garter belt for the first time.

His eyes are still shut though, and it's annoying.

Reaching his hands up to his pants, Levi carefully unbuttons the pocket and removes a small piece of paper. It's Erwin's list of errands, the one he's meant to be completing now. He feels absolutely no regret in scrunching it up into a tiny ball. In fact, it gives him a perverse sense of pleasure.

Smirking, he narrows his eyes at the dangling boy behind him. This will be harder upside down, but he's sure he can do it…

There! The ball of paper hits Eren squarely in the forehead, and he jumps slightly and opens his eyes to meet Levi's shitfaced grin.

"Answer me next time," Levi chides.

Eren grimaces back at him. Oh, this is fun.

"So, brat," he continues cheerily, "How's it _hanging_ up there?"

Let no-one say that Levi doesn't do humor. He's hilarious and underappreciated. Severely underappreciated, judging by the sound of Eren's groan.

"You know, you look like you've just cum," he adds.

Wow. He didn't think it was possible for Eren to blush anymore with all the blood already in his cheeks, but apparently there was still some blood just hanging around.

You'd think with all that blood going to his brain, the brat would at least be capable of speech.

Levi thinks some encouragement is needed.

"Come on, brat. Did you lose your voice? Maybe it fell out when you flipped upside down."

All this blood going to his brain is making him strangely giddy. He feels like he's floating, something he hasn't experienced since he stopped taking pot when he was 19.

Back then, if he'd known that hanging upside down from church rafters would give him the same sensation as smoking pot, he'd have spent his lifetime living in high-ceilinged abbeys. Erwin would have had an easier time of it when he found him in the rafters anyway, rather than finding him in a back alley selling his body for drugs.

Those were dark days. Levi doesn't really like to think about them; they make him cringe, the way embarrassing memories of his twelvie days do. It's just as well that Eren never asks about his youth.

Levi's glad that Eren is the age he is, sometimes. It means he can see his own fucked up childhood in perspective.

An upside down perspective, he thinks, giggling a little.

This position is really getting to him. The giggle has been enough to catch Eren's attention, and his widened green eyes are fixed on Levi with an upside down expression of incredulity.

This only makes Levi giggle a little more.

Eren is looking extremely concerned now, and seems to be struggling to form words.

"Levi?"

Ah, so the brat can speak. Levi was beginning to worry there.

He gives Eren a grin and says, "Congratulations!"

"We can stop if you're not feeling well, Levi." Eren actually looks so concerned for him, bless his naïve little soul.

Why should they stop? Levi sees no reason to stop. He's feeling giddy and happy and wants to reach out and take Eren's hand.

Why hasn't he ever told this brat that he loves him?

Eren should know, though. How could anyone not love the adorable, green bundle of concern hanging upside down from the rafters? But maybe he should tell him, all the same. Levi remembers being stupid and having to have everything told to him at that age. He makes a mental note to show Eren just how much he loves him later.

Maybe, if he does, they can hang off rafters more often. Levi's having _fun. _

3 minutes.

Just then, Eren's hands slip from where he's being holding them at his waist, and the expanse of fabric that he's been holding up billows over his head.

His Survey Corps cape, green and winged, is hanging over his head like an inverted teacup.

Levi can't help it. He giggles again. And some more. And before he knows it, he's in full blown hysterics on the rafter.

He's laughing so hard his eyes have shut, his stomach is cramping and he can barely breathe, but he feels more alive than he has in years.

He's aware that Eren is flailing about and yelling at him, arms tangling in the folds of the cloak as he tries to right himself, but he doesn't care.

The last time he laughed like this, he was high on weed. That was years ago, and then Erwin turned up and set him and Hanji straight.

Sometimes Levi wonders if it was worth it, losing the ability to laugh like this.

The thought is sobering, and he manages to catch his breath and – finally – ease the cramping in his stomach.

Sometime during his hysterical fit, Eren has managed to right himself and is sitting up on his rafter. The red has faded from his face, but the puppy dog expression of concern is still there.

Well, not concern, per se. Now its more like bewildered amusement. Eren really is a puppy dog sometimes. Levi's been called a cat. A fussy, petite cat, in Hanji's ecstatic words. When Eren heard that, he laughed for days.

But Levi's the one laughing now. He's still hanging around, while Eren is very much upright on his rafter.

"Guess what, Eren," he calls cheerily from his inverted viewpoint, "I'm topping tonight."

Eren groans. "That wasn't fair! I thought you were suffocating, or about to fall off the rafter!"

Levi just smirks. "You snooze, you lose, brat."

Eren whines again, but Levi can see the tilt of his mouth and the relaxed posture. He really isn't as unhappy about this as he makes out. Maybe he lost on purpose…

Well, Levi can work with that too.

He swings back and forth on the rafter, using his momentum to right himself in one movement. He combs his hair back with his fingers, reveling in the way Eren's eyes follow his every move.

Just to test the brat, he stretches his arms over his head, balancing gracefully on the rafter, and allows his shirt to ride up enough to reveal a strip of skin. He yawns, then tilts his head back and shuts his mouth, flicking his tongue of his lips.

_His _face is still red, and he knows Eren's feeling the full force of the post-coital-bliss look.

Oh yes, he's definitely feeling it. Eren is licking his lips and staring at him openly, leaning forward until Levi's worried he'll fall off the rafter.

Apparently Eren's worried about that too, because he says "Stop it, Levi."

"Stop what?" He asks innocently, swinging one leg over to straddle the rafter.

"That! Licking your lips and showing off and being so fucking attractive-" Eren stutters to a halt, blushing again.

Oh, Lord. Well, Levi's going to have fun with this. He fixes Eren's wide eyes with his own and slowly rolls his hips forward on the rafter, placing his hands on the wood in front of him to balance.

"Is it a crime, for me to look attractive?" he purrs at Eren. Maybe Hanji's description of him as a cat had some merit after all.

"It should be," Eren mutters, "I almost fell off this rafter."

Levi laughs lightly. "I'd catch you if you fell, princess."

"Shut up! You're so tiny, I'd just squash you flat!"

Well. Eren's asking for it now. Insults to his height are one thing that Levi just doesn't stand for. He cautiously brings his legs up to crouch on the rafter, then stands in one fluid movement. Holding his arms out to his sides, he begins to walk across the rafter.

He's not unduly worried about falling. Eren insisted that they both wear the 3DMG, and so he has a safety net literally built into his body. Not that he'd ever fall off, though.

He steps onto the crossbeam connecting their rafters, glancing up to where Eren is sitting. Or was sitting – he's scooting back on his rafter, an expression of pure fear on his face. But he doesn't have the guts to stand up and walk, so Levi just smirks at him as he comes to a stop in front of the cowering idiot.

Eren's not looking scared of him though, Levi realizes in disgust. The expression of relief on his face is enough to tell him that he was scared for Levi.

Tch. As if he ever would have fallen.

Levi crouches back down to Eren's level and sits in one smooth movement, straddling the rafter.

_Fuck. _

That was a shitty idea, he realizes. He's just straddled the rafter with enough force to cause a lot of pain to his balls.

Fuck, it hurts.

"Levi, are you okay?" There's Eren again with the concern.

"I'm… fine," Levi grinds out, suppressing tears, "I doubt I'll be able – to have children, though."

"Good thing you're gay then, isn't it?" Eren asks with a smile. Apparently, the concern only extends so far. Fucking brat.

Levi takes a few minutes to recover. Sometime during those few minutes, Eren shifts forward on the rafter and leans his head on Levi's shoulder, rubbing small circles into his back. The pain is gone now, but he's not minding the pampering at all, so he sits quietly.

At least, he does until he remembers why he came over here.

As soon as he does, he sits up, dislodging Eren's head from his shoulder.

"Levi? Wha-" Eren's confused speech is cut off as Levi smirks at him, leans forward and kisses him.

It's a short kiss. No tongues involved, which causes Eren to whine in complaint when Levi pulls away.

"Needy brat."

But Levi himself is just as needy, and so he shifts forward and kisses Eren again, swiping his tongue over his lips to gain access to that hot, needy mouth.

Suddenly the space between them is way too small. Levi shuffles forward and straddles his legs over Eren's. The position is precarious and unbalanced, but they are too caught up in the kiss to care.

Eren leans his hands backwards on the rafter so that Levi is half sitting on his lap, never breaking the kiss. Levi leans forward more in response, reminding Eren who's in charge here, who won the competition, who's getting fucked tonight.

He didn't hang upside down for that long for nothing.

He shifts against Eren's lap, the motion making Eren groan into his mouth. For the moment, they forget the rafter, forget the bucket list, forget everything except for the kiss.

And that's their downfall.

Literally.

One minute, they are kissing. The next, Eren has slipped sideways, dislodging Levi from his lap, and they are both falling from the rafter.

Later, Levi will remember Eren's shocked face, the sickening sensation of freefall and his complete inability to grab his 3DMG. So much for that safety net.

He won't remember 'screaming like a little girl', no matter Eren insists that he did.

He will remember the way Eren never let go of him during the fall, holding him tight like they were still kissing.

And he will definitely remember the moment when something yanked Eren up in midair, and Levi with him thanks to Eren's arm around his waist, and stopped their fall about 5 metres above the pews.

Eren's maneuver gear, looped around his waist and attached to the ceiling, has saved them.

At first, Levi can't breathe. His heart is racing painfully, and Eren's arm is digging painfully into his stomach.

Then, he laughs shakily.

"Holy shit." That's Eren, exhaling with a shudder.

Levi can only nod in agreement.

"Levi, can you get down? Only, you're really heavy," Eren says.

"Yeah…" He reaches for his maneuver gear and shoots it at the wall. "Let me go."

Eren does so, and he swings towards the wall, landing wobbly-kneed on the floor. Meanwhile, Eren has somehow lowered himself to the ground and is kneeling in one of the pews. He's praying, it looks like.

Actually, prayer might not be such a bad idea. Not when their lives have just been saved in a church. Making sure no-one's watching him, Levi shuts his eyes and mutters a quiet thankyou to whoever up there gave Eren the foresight to hook himself to the ceiling.

Sentimental moment over, he walks over to his shaky boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Some sentiment is still called for, he thinks.

"Fine," replies Eren, albeit a little shakily, "You?"

"A lot better than I would have been."

Eren laughs quietly. "You're welcome, Levi."

"Don't get cocky, brat."

He doesn't need to say more than that, so he steps forward and pulls Eren into a hug. If he's feeling a little emotional, it can be put down to the excess blood to the brain and their near death experience.

But despite their brush with danger, Levi is content. He might have failed to save them both, but it doesn't matter.

Because Eren will always be his safety net.

**A/N**

**This fic is now retitled Inverted Teacups on ao3 - hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
